


«В пыли, но, лишь почуяло воду»

by TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror (mild), Collars, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stream of Consciousness, Tails, Torture, Translation to Russian, Werewolves, Xenophilia, lupine preoccupation with smells and with peeing on things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Финрод умирает на Тол-ин-Гаурхот, но Гортхаур, жестокий Некромант, ещё не докончил с ним дела — и, хотя пал Остров Оборотней, это не значит, что он прекратит разводить волков.Да, здесь и правда получился долгожданный фик с Финродом-оборотнем. Но не такой мрачный, как может показаться на слух.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/House of Bëor, Finrod/wolves (nothing explicit), Sauron/Finrod, past/background Bëor/Finrod
Kudos: 5





	«В пыли, но, лишь почуяло воду»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dry Soil at the Scent of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545968) by [thegildedmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegildedmagpie/pseuds/thegildedmagpie). 



> **Примечания автора**
> 
> Спасибо [Siadea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siadea) за очень быструю бета-вычитку. Посвящается [Elfbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elfbones/pseuds/elfbones) и [Flamingflamingos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/baradduh/pseuds/flamingflamingos) — они вдохновляли меня разными мрачностями из «Сильмариллиона».
> 
> И отдаю должное тем, кто служил мне живыми моделями собачьего поведения. Они — помесь чихуахуа со схипперке и помесь боксёра с гончей. Возможно, это кое-что объясняет

* * *

Там пахнет шерстью, и теплом, и нездешним, он этого ищет. И без слов думает: _«Мама!»_ — и то ли выговаривает мысленно: _«Беор!»,_ то ли просто скулит — ну, где же? Ведь с мыслью приходят и чувства, их много, даже слишком, так больно, он плачет и сам себя слышит. Пахнет не молоком — а сталью и уютом, и стучит сердце. Но всё неправильно, и запах, некогда желанный, запах — среди-боли-утешение и опора-надёжная — вокруг, но гуще, чем дОлжно, и слабее тоже, и ему страшно, и он скулит снова.

Чей-то палец водит по спине — ласка приятна, и он тянется к ладони.  
— Тише, золотко драгоценное, — говорит голос и смеётся. — Успокойся, душегубчик мой: научишься теперь глядеть на мир иначе — обретёшь тогда столько всего нового, чтобы оплакивать. Много ли ты видишь? Или он плоский, точно гобелен, твой молодой мирок? Однажды, наверное, ты смог бы мне рассказать. Но, думаю... нет.

Он понимает слова. И не понимает. И сам речью уже не владеет. И осознаёт, что языка его касаются подушечкой пальца — и не боятся острых молочных зубов, ведь укусить он не посмеет. Он слегка её сосёт, как материнскую грудь: на языке — вкус бороздок с поверхности кожи, вкус молнии — и безмолвия, и «ни слова больше».

Он льёт, и льёт, и льёт слёзы: только вокруг него и надёжного, что запах — но весь из звона цепей. Он оплакивает слова и никак не унимается. Голос смеётся, и тогда становится уютно. Ещё и потому, что здесь не пахнет солёной-волной и солёной-кровью. Очень давно он их обонял — разве нет? — и тогда, и потом, и всегда.

* * *

Слишком велик ошейник в самоцветах для светлого волчонка — у него ещё глаза-то не совсем открылись, и пух на нём младенческий, и лежит дитя звериное в муфте у _того,_ кого теперь не может назвать: _тот_ не намерен, чтобы его именовали.

Когда он рухнул на колени на каменный пол, _тот,_ кто подавил его силой, подбивал сказать: «Хозяин». И неволил так, словно, не касаясь, заставлял кричать; и когда он услыхал, как влажно сходятся челюсти, алчущие плоти, когда цепи заскребли по запястьям и он задрожал безмолвно перед сыном сына своей любви, то смог ощутить: в разум втискивается мыслями _тот_ — и принуждает стать чем-то таким, чтобы требуемое само выговорилось. Когда появились плети и ножи, _тот_ велел сказать нужное и предложил, что прекратит, если он скажет. Он не был несведущим, знал, как происходит то самое, что _тот_ над ним тогда совершил, но вышло настолько грубо, что он кричал, когда его раздирали, врываясь насильно. Но куда горше оказалось потом: он уже взахлёб рыдал от стыда, а _тот_ стал с ним нежен, и за ободранные запястья держал одной рукой — той, что разломала его арфу, — и подстрекал сказать уже слова, даже когда всё туже припутывал его дух к телу, забывшему, как исцеляться.

Он помнит, что знал такое: с ним происходившее меняло форму его фэа, огрубляло её — и делало так, что всё сложнее было вспомнить, какая форма подобает ему. Но он правда не понимал, почему же, пока не увидел, как _тот_ впихивает поблёкшие розово-красные полосы его содранной кожи в голодный алый рот светлому волчонку — а дитя звериное глотает до того жадно, словно и нет на нём украшенного ошейничка.

Теперь он может только думать о _том_ как о Хозяине, а сказать не может. С тех пор как вышло, — и красиво вышло! — что духу его — сам виноват! — придана такая форма, какую придать удалось, никогда Хозяину не услышать, чтобы _его самого_ Хозяином назвали; душа-то повинуется, но язык хоть чуть-чуть, да выиграл.

* * *

Воздух неприятно холодит в носу, такой разреженный, и наваливается вечер. Он не глядит. Зрения недостаёт, чтобы охватить совсем крохотные горы. Одним глазом он видит кровь, другим же — далёкую карту без очертаний. Лишь на миг белый камень вспыхивает и где-то там, и здесь, и он ощущает запах чего-то влажного; нос сам высовывается из плаща: его всего закутали, словно нечто драгоценное; он на груди у Хозяина — в свёртке, желтовато-белый его мех в кровавых пятнах; и кровь каплет, яркая, как-золото-что-ярче-меди, а потом он ловит несколько росинок и поневоле думает: волны — пещеры — провал — прилив — друг — владыка, но это пропадает сразу и запах гари из тёмного края перекрывает всё.

За пазухой тесновато, и он — наполовину красный от крови и влажный от беспокойства — вжимается Хозяину в кожаный плащ.

Здесь пахнет тёмным краем — а потом ему удаётся обратить воду и кровь в кусочек памяти, и он тому рад. С другой стороны, здесь было не так много соли и порывистый ветер не бился, как скорбящее сердце. По большей части, здесь хорошо.

* * *

Волки дремлют — и во сне охотятся и перекликаются. Он гонит и зовёт с ними вместе — а в грёзах глядит на тех, кого знает. Там мужчина, пахнет молоком, и подушкой, и безопасностью, держит его и плачет. Там женщина, стоит поодаль и не касается, но вот он вырос настолько, что не помещается у неё в муфте, — и она поднимает его и сравнивает с собой. У обоих волосы золотые — а он помнит: видел, как такое же золотое ложилось будто бы перистым вихрем вокруг его сломанных рук.

В тёмном краю те двое навещают реже; вот они приходят, а ведёт их та, пахнущая молнией и цветами, — а он прочь от неё отшатывается. А потом они и вовсе не заглядывают; он тоскует, но когда ему снится, как он ловит кроликов, такое тоже нравится.

Даже в обыденных снах, где он ходит по-волчьи, прекрасного вдоволь — и не нужно держать в уме потерянный запах, что он искал, или помнить о том, как тянет солёной-кровавой-волной.

* * *

Обычная хрупкость однажды его оберегла. Он же на вид был как горящее перышко, что по ветру бы полетело. Но ведь огонь может неосторожную лапу опалить. Даже бледный, угасающий — а хватит, чтобы едва ли не всех отогнать туда, куда хотелось бы пёрышку; а яркое пламя — для того лишь, чтобы сильнейших духом согнуть.

— Тебе невозможно было угодить, — говорит Хозяин тихо-ласково-нежно-для-волчат; голос на самом деле не добрый, и он не знает, обращается Хозяин к нему или к самому себе.

Он крошечный малыш, а потом маленький, тощий подросток, у него мягкий и шёлковый золотистый мех и так много пальцев на лапах...

...но никто теперь не станет думать, что он хрупкий, — долго не станет, ему времени хватит, чтобы все удивились.

* * *

В тёмном краю он снова счастлив. В стае есть просто-волки, он их очаровал, они рады. Они немудрёные, — и «не больше ли мяса?» — и они бегают туда и сюда, им приятно, и он носится с ними, и когда они кусают его за лапы, а он в ответ треплет их за уши, то всегда очень осторожно. Хозяин подбивает, чтобы он одного из стаи не щадил, — и он делает, как сказано: нечто в духе у него заставляет склониться; но потом он садится на задние лапы и плачет — и долго и громко изливает тоску, пронзительный вой набирает полную силу, а после даже камни дрожат. Отпевать мёртвое — правильно: он-то знает, ещё из прошлого. И видит: лицо у Хозяина как-то испугано — так на плече ястреб под клобучком боится.

Другие — не просто-волки, а подобны ему. Иные владеют и речью. Одна из таких — большая, серебристая, что выкормила многих малышей, а потому её соски розовеют, — говорит ему слова; он молчит, она потешается, но и от подначки её хорошо, и он высоко распушает хвост, и играючи пригибается перед ней, и вытягивает изящные передние лапы, и раскрывает острые когти. От неё пахнет желанной добычей — и он не понимал, что знавал такой запах раньше, но что-то ему говорит тогдашний запах, и то же — глаза её яркие, шальные и цвет серебристый. Он соединяется с ней — и не может поймать её взгляд, но может потом, когда они делят мясо. Он приносит ей немного, а она столько же, и чуть-чуть поёт ему — песня-стон журчит в горле, пока он облизывает все-все её соски. Просто-волки такого не любят, но ей нравится, и его огорчает, когда она уже касаний-стыдится и среди-мяса-переборчива, и закрывается там, где молоко: бережётся для нового потомства.  
— Разве ты больше? Почти нет, — говорит она, когда рождаются дети и он приходит их обнюхать. (Неправда, хотя её он и не перерос). Она позволяет ему облизать малышей дочиста — вдвоём и облизывают. Он их любит и надеется, что Хозяин позволит их оставить, но его переполняет-гордость-словно-реку-паводок, когда они вполовину-вырастают, и становятся глубокогрудыми и сильными, и попадают к Хозяину на охоту. Он с ней оплакивает детей, и они поют грустно и гордятся друг дружкой.

— Надо ли, щеночек, буду ли, щеночек, тихий мой щеночек, — заводит она для него, и он подпевает: ей нравится, когда он не молчит. Он же может сплести их голоса сладко для слуха; хотя она и создаст языком речь, а он — нет, но и его язык умный; и они могут петь вместе — просто-волков такое не занимает, но остальные любят послушать.

* * *

Хозяин снова подгоняет ошейник.  
Ему претит. Он, однако, знает: лучше не противиться, когда зовут с лёжки стаи. И ползёт к Хозяину, как хороший пёс, и чувствует, как мужские части елозят по полу, когда он выказывает почтение, как его природа требует. Хозяину нравится видеть, как он стелется, а ему такое не вредит: он же за пределами самозародившегося порядка того, кто из просто-волков и говорящих-волков выше, а кто ниже. За пределами, снаружи, не одиноко — и, значит, Хозяина он может как следует потешить, чтобы скучно не было; ведь заскучай Хозяин — и всей стае больно станет. Если здесь больше «Зайди!» и «Жди!» и жёсткий узел болит под хвостом, то не так уж и плохо.

Ошейник славный — ему всё равно, но синие и зелёные камни в нём на вид яркие, как весна за пределами тёмного края, и он держится смирно (пока Хозяин замыкает полосу), хоть и не может помочь, и скулит — а клёпки скрежещут и грохочут, а потом ошейник снова где надо. Хозяин ерошит его пух под золотым кольцом и двумя пальцами проверяет, впору ли пришлось.  
— Ты почти вырос, — говорит он. — Не думаю, что придётся другого создавать.  
Хозяин доволен и горд. У Хозяина такой голос, что видеть текущую кровь уже и не важно.

Его хвост почти повиливает и подрагивает, но он делает так, что дрожь поднимается по хребту, — и сам вытягивается у Хозяина в ногах.

* * *

Наступает день, когда мир пахнет сном, и поверх него звук — бьётся и трепещет чуть ниже слышимого. Вся стая возилась — а теперь залегает, сытая без мяса, сгрудившись неплотно. При этом звуке часть волков приподнимаются и навостряют уши, а иные кладут голову на лапы и подрагивают в дремоте.

По воздуху чуть тянет кровью-в-воде, и ещё немного ароматом молний и сладких цветов, и запахом чего-то другого — что, если обещаний, или плутовства, или чистых рек.

— Не надо, — говорит серебристая подруга полусонно. — Не ходи.  
А он всё-таки идёт — и пускается бежать, когда находит лестницу. У подножия её стоят волки. А он поднимается наверх. А там звук.

Некоторые из остальных следуют за ним, когда он ищет, и они рыщут там и сям и плетут волчьи тропы в комнатах-сотах — чёрных, словно их строили безумные ядовитые пчёлы, а его когти лязгают по камням, скрежещут, постукивают — и звучат резче, чем когда приглушённо клацают когти обычных-волков, даже самых больших и особенно свирепых. Он теряется сразу, и они останавливаются и, кружась, друг друга обнюхивают, чтобы ощутить запах и понять, правда ли каждый хочет искать.

Сердце молнии-цветка благоухает в тронном зале, и там спят все вокруг. Даже главных волков Хозяина, совсем взрослых, готовых встать на его сторону, как он вскоре встал бы (хотя ах какой у него ошейник — ни у кого такого нет!), — и тех сморило; тихо похрапывают волки, огни высоки — и повсюду, там и здесь, всё громадное и величественное.

Он кружит, усердно принюхивается, а остальные расходятся по сторонам, и стараются учуять, и сами очерчивают круги. Некоторые достигают Хозяина там, где _он_ лежит перед троном, — но когда _он_ вздрагивает, все поджимают хвосты и убегают из зала.

Звук затихает, но запахи остаются. Молнии-цветы и росинка ночи ведут его наружу, и движение воздуха манит выйти, и голос Хозяина не может дозваться обратно, даже когда они пытаются бежать, а сон настигает их у лап моста.

Здесь несёт страхом так, что сводит с ума, и он непроизвольно метит, чтобы перекрыть запах метки «Моё!», и боли, и непонимания, и снова метки. Так делают и многие другие; некоторые, однако, поворачиваются и исчезают, запуганные, крадутся обратно — туда, где, как Хозяину кажется, должны быть волки. Здесь же — кровь. Плечи, ощущает он, становятся горною грядой, а шея — склоном, а лапы — длинными отрогами. Здесь кровь, и пахнет молния-цветок, и дух Кархарота — густой, точно мех, нутряной, от него хочется сжаться.

И не он один утихомиривал Кархарота: чуть за челюсть прихватить, и на спину закатиться, и горло показать. Кархарот — второй, кто может причинять боль, выше только Хозяин.

А снаружи столько всего. Он поднимает голову, и пробует воздух, и смотрит вокруг и вверх — он давно так не делал.

Где-то пахла вода, и Хозяин туда не глядел, и сейчас там не тянет кровью: там? Как можно! Он бы мог попытаться найти то место. Мог бы и вернуться, и пойти назад — в те края, которым принадлежит, и ждать, что ошейник подгонят снова, мог бы однажды на сторону Хозяина встать и есть человечину у _него_ с руки. Он когда-то научился это предвкушать. Будь Хозяин начеку — и _его_ волю, знает он, не одолеть. И он вернулся бы куда угодно, куда Хозяин пожелает. Он же так создан.

Но в месиве искажённых запахов — вот, вот один, присущий свету.

И снаружи так много всего.

И он идёт прочь от запаха Кархарота, и срывается на бег сразу после моста. И немало просто-волков следуют за ним.

* * *

Стая бежит.

За пределами тёмного края в тиши лежит мир. Там прекрасно. Может он промышлять рыб — и подкидывать в воздух, и ловить снова, иногда по многу раз, а потом они умирают, или ускользают, или становятся слишком вкусными, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Кровь их в ручье пахнет не как кровь-в-волнах: здесь вода такова, что не оторваться — хоть пей, хоть плещись. Здесь никто не позарится на его золотой ошейник, хоть он наслаждается тем, как блестят самоцветы, а потом ляжет на спину среди косых лучей — глядеть, как небо, отражённое в гранях камней, отблесками падает на деревья.  
Он задирает лапу у скал, похожих на башни, и ему снится золотоволосый мужчина и снова называет себя его отцом, и он просыпается, и борется с волками больше себя, и поддается, и потешается им в глаза, и никто не побеждает, и это хорошо. Ошейник становится туже, но не настолько, чтобы он не мог себя облизать, а это одно из обычных ежедневных удовольствий; хотя удобней перекатиться на спину и позволить кому-нибудь из остальных об него потереться, тёмным мехом о его белёсое золото.

Ни один говорящий-волк не ушёл вместе с ним, и он обнаруживает, что ведёт стаю — и может красться вокруг неё, и казаться ребячливым и дружелюбным, а потом настораживается в ответ на угрозу, и уши его нацеливаются вперёд, и углы рта становятся жёсткими — и тогда никто не смеет ему перечить. Он же больше остальных, а когти его острее — и лучше годятся, чтобы добычу ловить и терзать и по дереву скрести сверху вниз — ради удовольствия: сладкий сок внутри ствола приятно лизать и нюхать. Он вспоминает, как узнать, сладкая в дереве кровь или горькая смола — по тому, какова кора: когда-то понял по виду, а теперь ощутил, тронув носом; и подушечки лап привыкают к стланнику на скалах и к земле: когда дома Хозяин, ступать-то по влажному ободранному камню, а когда нет его — и вовсе по камням и едкой грязи.

Как-то раз возле реки, ревущей, но к нему дружелюбной, он находит дерево — кто-то другой его срезал. Смола в дереве едкая, не сладкая, но всё равно он облизывает щепки вокруг: ему занятен вкус. А на камне рядом запах — он однажды искал его, чтобы снова ощутить.

Он бежит, а за ним — стая. Они пересекают реку по каменной мели — и валуны податливо поворачиваются под лапами, и они мчатся дальше, вглубь, в самую серёдку зелёного языка земли посреди гудящей реки. Но он распластывается, словно шкура на полу, когда видит: логово — дом — место наполовину построено, сложено из деревьев — едкая в них смола, и лишь в немногих — сладкий сок.  
У молнии-цветка вечерней росой подёрнут аромат — но теперь пахнет мягче, и не так напоминает Хозяина, и меньше — ту, что во сне приходила, а больше — завесу шелкОвых волос у кого-то перед глазами.

Там мужчина, пахнет-сталью-шерстью-теплом. Не знаком на вид — но запах, запах-то того мужчины он ищет с тех пор, как снова нос обрёл. Почти что домом тянет — он до сих пор о том ночами скулит.

Там мужчина, пахнущий-домом, и в-цветах-и-молниях женщина — и ребёнок, цветочек-искра, мягкий, маленький, у неё на руках.

Слов у него нет — не остеречь стаю, чтоб не двигалась, не приказать им остановиться, как Хозяин бы сделал, но с просто-волками слова и не к чему. Стая ждёт — внизу, среди листвы вокруг полу-логова из срезанных деревьев — и он выступает на прогалину. Шагает — рослый, светлый, золотистый, высокий и длинноногий, а потом припадает глубокой грудью к земле и — есть же сила в бёдрах — сам собой ползёт вперёд. Мог бы остаться среди просто-волков и скрыться. Но не остаётся и не прячется. Вот и хвост затрепетал, потом завилял: он же дружелюбный волк, располагает к себе, словно ждёт, что мужчина, и женщина, и новорождённый щеночек-младенец увидят его, разглядят, как мех подёргивается рябью под ласковым ветром или самоцветный ошейник на свету переливается.

Лишь бы без слов обойтись! Ведь если потребуются, их не окажется. (Был, мелькает мысль, такой-как-он, владел речью, только когда в ней нуждался... или так серебристый друг сказал — тот, что раньше серебристой подруги был. У него же самого и в мыслях нет, что он такого дара удостоится).

Что, если понадобятся слова? Без слов он умрёт: ведь Хозяин их отнял. Но он рискнёт, если в том дело, в словах нуждаться — или в ком-нибудь, кому петь.

Хоть бы сейчас не пришлось говорить.

**Author's Note:**

> _**Примечания переводчика** _
> 
> Название взято из Книги Иова (14:7, 14:8, 14:9). Цитата приведена по Синодальному переводу.
> 
> 7 Для дерева есть надежда, что оно, если и будет срублено, снова оживет, и отрасли от него _выходить_ не перестанут.  
> 8 Если и устарел в земле корень его, и пень его замер **_в пыли,_**  
>  9 **_но, лишь почуяло воду,_** оно дает отпрыски и пускает ветви, как бы вновь посаженное.
> 
> «Не больше ли мяса» — ещё одна библейская цитата. В Синодальном переводе она, правда, выглядит несколько иначе:  
> «Посему говорю вам: не заботьтесь для души вашей, что вам есть и что пить, ни для тела вашего, во что одеться. Душа **_не больше ли пищи,_** и тело — одежды?» (Евангелие от Матфея, 6:25).
> 
> Или, возможно, автор имеет в виду параллельное место: «душа **_больше пищи,_** и тело — одежды» (Евангелие от Луки, 12:23). 
> 
> Кажется, нет русских переводов, где вместо пищи в этих стихах упоминалось бы мясо, но английские есть — например, в «Библии короля Якова» в этих стихах стоит: «Is not the life **_more than meat,_** and the body than raiment?» (Matthew 6:25); «The life is **_more than meat,_** and the body is more than raiment» (Luke 12:23).


End file.
